


Donna's Raise

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-03
Updated: 2005-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna uses her knowledge of trivia to try and get a raise.





	Donna's Raise

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Donna's Raise**

**by:** Kas 

**Character(s):** Donna, Josh  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Summary:** Donna uses her knowledge of trivia to try and get a raise  


* * *

“Josh?”

“Yeah?” 

“Got anything you want me to do?”

“Nup. I’ll let you know.”

“Ok.”

“…”

“You’re still here.”

“Yes.”

“Why are you still here?”

“Did you know that grapes explode when you put them in the microwave?”

“…What?”

“It’s true.”

“Why are you still in my office?”

“And that the names of all the continents end with the same letters they start with?”

“Don’t you have any work to do?”

“Well…yeah.”

“Then go do it! That’s what I pay you for!”

“Ok.”

“Ok…you’re not moving.”

“No.”

“Donna!”

“Do you know, the average human body contains enough sulfur to kill all the fleas on an average dog?”

“No, and I really couldn’t care less!”

“And that the word lethologica describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want?”

“Oh, I know what words I want to use right now, wait, wait…Oh, yeah- _Get out_.”

“ _And_ if you stand at the bottom of a well, you’d be able to see the stars even in the daytime?”

“You’re lucky there’s no well around here, or else I’d have security throw you down it and maybe I’d get some work done!”

“Of all the senses, smell is the most closely linked to memory.”

_“Geeeet Oooout!”_

“If the population of China walked past you in single file the line would _never_ end because of the rate of reproduction. _Never,_ Josh.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

“I want a raise.” 

“What!?”

“I want a raise. Please.”

“No way! You don’t do enough work around here as it is! _I’m_ the one who deserves a raise!”

“We’ve discussed that point before. I won.”

“There is no way in _hell_ that you’re getting a raise…why are you sitting down in my chair?”

“There are three golf balls on the moon.”

“…I’ll look into it.”

“Thankyou.”

“Are you going to leave now?”

“Yes.”

“Thank god!”

“Josh?”

“What?!”

“Arachibutyrophobia is the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth.”

“Ok! That’s it! You’re fired!”

“Impervious!”

“Yeah.”


End file.
